


Take the Long Way

by rabidsamfan



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: You'll get there eventually.





	Take the Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoggledMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/gifts).



Willie watched as the plane lumbered upwards, taking her best bet at getting back to the States with it. It wasn’t Indy’s fault that he’d been tracked down by his university before there’d been time to convert the villagers’ good will into cold hard cash. Nor that the school had only wanted to pay for one ticket. 

Beside her, Short Round was screwing up his face, trying not to show how upset he was. “What now?” she asked, to distract him

“We take boat,” he said decisively after a moment’s thought. “I be cabin boy, you be cook. Yes?”

“Yes.”


End file.
